Singing to the Heavens
by BugsBunny10
Summary: Sparks fly between a multi talented singer and a uprising solo artist who are trying to maintain the success of their music careers.
1. Chapter 1: Its A Big Day Today

Singing To The Heavens

**Hey everyone. It's BugsBunny10. Sorry I have been quiet for a good while. It's just that I have a lot on my mind with getting myself registered for college, chasing my dreams and all that stuff. But now that I still have the time, I've decided to make a few new stories and I might cancelled plans for my Fame & Fortune series. It's just that I think the series is getting a bit boring.**

**Now for Singing to the Heavens, it's a bit similar to F&F. Many of the characters on there will be the same with somewhat of the same role, so don't be surprise to see them again on here. This story will also featured some songwriting that I made up myself. I'm planning on going back into music in the new year so I figure putting my songwriting skills to see where I stand as a future songwriter. Hopefully you all won't be disappointed.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! So without further ado, enjoy Singing to the Heavens.**

Chapter 1: It's A Big Day Today

"I can't seem to find anything to wear today." A Caucasian male with blue messy hair said to himself as he was going through his closet. He scrambled through the hanged shirts and folded up jeans. "Oh. Here's something I can wear."

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

There was a knock on his hotel room door.

"Hey Gil, are you almost done in there?" a male's voice can be heard.

"Yeah, Nonny. I'm just getting dressed. I'm coming."

"Well hurry up. We gotta be down there before we miss the carpool."

"I got it." Gil grabs a purple button down shirt, blue long jeans and grabs a pair of Converse sneakers out of the closet. He puts the clothes and shoes down on top of the bed. "It's gonna be a good day today. Look out world."

Meanwhile, downstairs of the hotel inside a gym, a shirtless African-American man with indigo hair can be seen lifting weights on a bench press. During that time, his phone was ringing. Using one hand to hold the bar, he went through his pocket with the other hand and pull out his phone. On the caller ID, the male sees it was Nonny.

"Hey Nonny," Goby answered. "Is Gil ready? Yeah, I'll meet up with you guys later on today. Don't worry, I didn't forget. Okay. See you both downtown."

Forgetting that he was holding the bar, Goby's hand accidentally lost its grip and the bar struck him in the face, causing him to drop his phone.

On the other side of a hotel, a Japanese woman with long purple hair was in the swimming pool in a purple swimwear. She emerges from the pool and walked up to her lounge chair. Her phone began to vibrate.

"Morning Deema," Oona answered. "Yeah I'm heading back in my room right now. I had to take a quick dip first. Don't worry, I'll be ready by noon. Hey, where's Molly anyway?"

In a bright white dress and high heels, a Hispanic woman with long pink hair was taking a few last looks at herself in the mirror. Today was a special day for her as well and she wants to look presentable. Her best friend Deema walked in the room wondering what was taking her so long.

"Girl how long have you've been here?" Deema asked.

"Relax, Curls. I just want this day to go perfect," Molly answered.

"Well if you keep us waiting, you'll miss your meeting and I know you don't want that to happen."

"Okay then. Let's go then."

"Finally."

Molly give one final post for the mirror. "Let's kill the competition."

Deema giggled. "After this day, there will be no competition to kill. Let's go." Just as Molly was about to leave, she checked herself again in the mirror.

**Like I said before, I might not continue my Fame & Fortune series which is why this story have been made. I'll be back with another chapter real soon and I hope to see you all here again. Shoutouts to my friends on fan fiction. Bugs…signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Definition of Being Famous

Singing to the Heavens

_**I forgot to mention something in the previous chapter. This story will also have some profanity and probably some crude humor that some viewers might not feel comfortable, like in this chapter, which is why this story is Rated T. So if you can't handle such material, I advise for you to not read it any further. Thank you.**_

Chapter 2: Definition of Being Famous

Have you ever had one of those days that you felt like you finally made something of yourself? Well, Gil is definitely having one of those days. Right now, he was walking down the hall of one of the biggest record labels with Nonny and his security guard who goes by the name Bulldozer or Big D for short.

"So, Gil," Big D asked. "How does it feel to have your own solo contract?"

"Let me tell you something Big D," Gil started. "I can record whatever I want, whenever I want, no getting up so early for rehearsals or none of that shit. I can do whatever the fuck I want with my music."

"Well remember Gil. You are signed to Atlantis Records, one of the biggest labels in the world," Nonny reminded him. "So your music have to be approved by them as well."

"Don't worry Nonny."

"I'm not worried. I'm not the recording artist here."

"Listen, I've been in the music industry for a very long time. Ever since I was the lead guitarist for the teen rock band Locksmith, I've been the student and four years after we broke out, I felt that I'm ready to do my own thing."

"Okay, Gil. But are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm 100% sure I'm ready, Nonny. Now let's go get Goby."

As the trio left the building, it wasn't long until the blue headed guitarist was surrounded by paparazzi who want his picture, fans (mostly girls) who want his autograph and some reporters who want to interview him. But all of them were handled by Big D and Nonny was trying to get the reporters away from his celebrity friend.

"Gil, do you feel like telling us how does it feel to be a solo artist?" a female reporter asked him. But as Nonny brushed her to the side, the ginger was stopped by the blue headed male, who was happy to answer her question.

"I mean it feels very good. But I will never forget the others from Locksmith. It's because of them that I am here now. But overall, its an amazing feeling and this is just the beginning."

The three then began to work their way back into their carpool, a black 2015 Cadillac Escalade ESV. A male reporter was trying to ask him about his song that took shots at Justin Bieber, but the car drove off. Many of the fan girls try to run after the car but it was clear that the Escalade was long gone, much to their disappointment. The entire scene was recorded on camera and it was later shown in almost every musical channel across the country. Many talk shows on the channels was talking about it.

After a long day of interviews, Gil was finally back to the hotel. Goby soon met up with him and Nonny.

"Congrats man," the dark skinned male stated.

"Thanks Goby. And thanks on the good words you said on your show," the singer responded. Goby is the host of his own show called Studio Apartment, a talk show that's about the latest news in the music industry. Besides that, the male is also a music producer and a musician.

"No problem man. We're going out tonight?"

"You know we are."

"Cool. I'll see you guys later then."

"Okay, Gobes. You celebrating with us tonight Nonny?"

"No," the ginger answered. "I'm not the partying type of guy. I'm just going to relax in my hotel room and order room service."

"Okay, man. You're going to miss out though. You sure?"

"I'm sure. You guys go on and party."

The two friends shook hands before going the opposite directions. The whole time Gil was walking to his hotel room, he had a big smile on his face. After spending years of being the lead guitarist and back-up vocals to an international pop band, the male is now stepping out on his own and is ready to show the world his voice. He knew that his sign-in was just the beginning. But just as he was making his way to the elevator, he bumped into someone, who was walking with her friends.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Gil was really focusing on the female's appearance. Her light brown color, the tight white dress that was squeezing her body, the long and pinkish hair, it was like the male stepped into heaven. But only because she know who this woman was. "I didn't mean to pump into you," Molly said.

"Wait, you're Princess Molly," the blue headed male stated.

"You thought right."

"Man, I used to…I mean, I…I'm a huge fan of you. I got your album."

"_Daddy's Little Princess. _Thank you. Its nice to meet a fan face to face."

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want my autograph too?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you want my autograph too?"

"I don't know who you are thought."

"I'm Gil Gordon, former lead guitarist of the band Locksmith. The media calls me the Bad Boy of Pop Music because I made a diss track to Justin Beiber."

"Well bad boy, you're the reason why I didn't land my music in the new Emily Jenkins movie."

Gil just giggled. "How was that my fault?"

"Because Emily was so focus on your record deal that she just shut me out of the picture."

"Well I can't help myself because I'm famous."

"Just because you used to be in a band, doesn't make you famous."

"I'm the definition of being famous."

"Boy, you don't know anything about being famous." To help him understand more, Molly pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips. It was doing that time the paparazzi was all over the two and began taking multiple pictures of the two. Now before you all get confused on what's going on here, its not what it looks like. Molly knew that kissing Gil will spark serious rumors about the two. The pink headed singer pulled back, only to grew closer to his left ear. "Now we're dating…" she whispered in his ear. "…and by tomorrow, we'll be engaged. By next week, we'll be married and by next month, I'll be pregnant with our first baby."

The female pulled away from the solo artist. "Now, you're famous. Good luck on your solo career…bad boy." Molly walked away back to her hotel room with Oona and Deema following her. Seeing the three ladies walking away, being a man that he is, Gil couldn't help himself but have his eyes locked on the Hispanic chick's backside as it was bouncing up and down by each footstep.

_Damn, _Gil thought as he was licking his lips. But he was zoned out in his own fantasy that a stranger's voice broke him out of it.

"Hey, white boy." Gil turned his around the area to see a light skinned male with red hair and in a black hoodie with _Hands Up Don't Shoot _written across the front. His hair was almost as light as Molly's and it was dreads. "Let me holler at you for a second." Questions was running down the Caucasian's mind. Who was this guy? What does he want?

Gil joined the male in front of some soda and snack machines where he sees the pair of dreads bending down almost close to the floor so the male can grab a bottle of refreshing Coral-Coda from the soda machine and a bag of Star Chips.

"I saw your ass."

"Saw me do what?" Gil questioned.

"You staring at the pink headed girl."

"What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Cause, that's my sister you was staring at. Look, I don't know you, but I just want to warn you to stay away from my sister."

Gil was stunned. Was this really happening to him right now? "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Look here boy. Molly isn't the type of girl who's ready to slap a bitch to the ground post nude selfies on Instagram or post videos of herself twerking on Vine. And I have a very close bond with her, and I be damn if I'm going to let a piece of white trash ruin that."

"Look uhh…"

"Chris."

"…Chris, I'm not here to steal Molly away from you. In fact, I don't even know her."

"Good. Look, I don't got no beef with you. I'm a fan of you and Locksmith, but when it comes to my family, including Molly and my other two sisters, I will hurt somebody. Got it?"

"I respect you for that, but…"

"Then we have an understand. Remember what I said know." Chris shoved his half drink soda in the male's chest and walked off. Gil was shaking by the encounter. It's not everyday someone threatened to hurt you.

"So much for a peaceful day."


End file.
